Maskdance Festival
by tauputau
Summary: [shawtysky's hunhan series] Luhan yang tertarik pada Byeolsingut Talnori membuat Sehun panik! [BadSummary! SEHUNxLUHAN;HUNHAN;SELU]
**Maskdance Festival**

HunHan absolutely :*

 **Remake from Bobo Magz**

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sehun membantu kakak dan ayahnya yang sedang mengelap berbagai macam topeng untuk menari. Dengan hati-hati, mereka mengelap wajah topeng-topeng itu. Pekerjaan ini adalah satu-satunya penghidupan keluarga Sehun.

Sudah empat tahun ini ayah Sehun tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Perusahaan mebel tempat ayahnya bekerja bangkrut dan akhirnya ditutup. Dengan memiliki keahlian memotong dan mengukir kayu, ayahnya membuat topeng-topeng menari itu.

Pada malam itu, Sehun berdoa agar pertunjukan tari rombongan ayahnya dapat berjalan lancar, karena rombongan penari ayahnya akan tampil di festival tari topeng yang akan dihadiri rombongan presiden. Jadi, ayah dan rombongannya harus menampilkan yang terbaik.

Esok paginya, cuaca sangat cerah. Doa Sehun rupanya terkabul. Ia berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan senang. Setiba di sekolah, ternyata di kelasnya ada murid baru, pindahan dari Beijing. Namanya Luhan dan ia duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun.

Pada jam istirahat, teman-teman sekelas Sehun sibuk berkenalan dengan Luhan. Mereka lalu pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Sedangkan Sehun duduk sendiri di dalam kelas sambil memakan bekalnya.

Menjelang bel masuk berbunyi, Sehun berlari ke toilet. Di dalamnya, ada empat bilik dan semuanya terisi. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mendengar bunyi ketukan keras di balik bilik toilet kedua.

"TOLONG! Tolong bantu aku membuka pintu!"teriak sebuah suara di balik pintu itu. Suara laki-laki yang panik. Sehun segera mendobrak pintu itu dengan pundaknya. Pintu ini memang sering macet. Begitu terbuka, Sehun terkejut. Ternyata Luhan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hey, _xie xie*_ …"ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun tersenyum membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

" _Wo jiao Shixun. Wo hen gao xing jian dao ni*_."balas Sehun.

"Santai saja, aku bisa Bahasa Korea, tidak perlu selalu memakai Bahasa Mandarin."ujar Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Sehun terpukau dengan tawa Luhan.

"Ah, ya, maaf. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun dan Luhan berteman akrab. Luhan sering memanggil nama mandarin Sehun sehingga teman-teman sekelasnya berpikir jika mereka berdua berpacaran. Sehun sering bermain dan belajar bersama di rumah Luhan, namun ia sedikit canggung jika Luhan datang ke rumahnya yang sederhana.

Suatu hari, Luhan memaksa ingin datang ke rumah Sehun. Akhirnya, Sehun terpaksa berbohong jika kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan orangtuanya adalah pengusaha kayu yang sibuk.

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun membantu rombongan penari di rumahnya yang sedang sibuk merapikan diri dan mempersiapkan kostum yang akan digunakan nanti. Beberapa pemain musik sedang membersihkan peralatan musik yang akan dipakai nanti.

"Besok, ada laki-laki seusiamu yang ingin sekali melihat Byeolsingut Talnori* rombongan Appa. Katanya ia penasaran. Biasanya, remaja seusiamu lebih memilih jalan-jalan ke Coex Atrium daripada melihat pertunjukan tari tradisional."jelas Ayah Sehun. "Tapi bayarannya lumayan. Karena dia anak perdana menteri dan ia diajak oleh presiden."tambah Ayah Sehun sambil tertawa.

Esoknya, rombongan penari ayah Sehun bersiap-siap berangkat. Tiba-tiba, kakak Sehun pingsan. Rupanya, kakak Sehun demam sejak tadi malam tapi memaksa ikut. Semuanya bingung. Tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak jadi berangkat.

"Appa, biar aku saja yang menggantikan Sehan hyung."ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Ayah Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Aku senang kok menari bersama rombongan. Tidak apa-apa." Dan akhirnya, Ayah Sehun menyetujuinya dan mengizinkan Sehun ikut.

.

Bunyi alat musik tradisional pengiring tari terdengar harmonis. Mereka mengiringi penari Byeolsingut Talnori. Rombongan presiden benar-benar datang dan menyaksikan pertunjukan tari tradisional Korea ini. Semuanya terlihat senang dan bergembira. Sehun menari dengan lincah di balik topeng penarinya, hingga ia melihat Luhan. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang ada di dalam rombongan.

" _Ayahku seorang perdana menteri. Ayahku diberi tugas di sini sehingga keluargaku mengikuti ayahku."_

"Pantas saja dia bertanya tentang tari-tari tradisional Korea kemarin."gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Setelah pertunjukan tari selesai, rombongan tari ayah Sehun membungkukan badan kepada penonton dan segera ke belakang panggung untuk beristirahat dan berganti kostum.

Saat ingin melepas topengnya, Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayah Sehun.

"Ahjussi, topeng itu bagus sekali! Boleh aku melihatnya?"tanya Luhan. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia takut Luhan tahu.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."jawab Ayah Sehun. Ayahnya mendekat dan melepas topeng Sehun. Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari belakang panggung. Namun, Luhan langsung mengenali wajahnya.

"Shixun! Shixun-ah!"panggil Luhan berkali-kali, namun Sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Shixun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Luhan. Sehun melihat sekeliling dan ia berbisik pada Luhan,"Luhan, _duibuqi*_. Aku berbohong padamu selama ini. Sebenarnya, appaku hanya pembuat topeng penari yang digunakan penari Byeolsingut Talnori ini. Aku terpaksa bohong padamu karena jika aku jujur, aku takut jika kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi."

Luhan tertawa lalu memeluk Sehun. "Hey Shixun-ah, kau itu baik sekali padaku. Kau juga ramah padaku. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mempedulikan status orang jika ingin menjadi temanku. Selama ia tulus dan baik padaku, itu semua sudah cukup."ujar Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum setelahnya lalu membalas pelukan Luhan. "Terimakasih, _deer_."

.

 **END**


End file.
